


Stiles and the Beast

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles falls into a depression and Peter is there to help.





	1. Part 1

Peter was worried about Stiles, he wasn't acting like his normal hyperactive self. He was quite and motionless. Very unlike Stiles. 

 

"Stiles?" Peter called to get the boys attention. They were both sitting in the study, at the newly renovated Hale house, when Peter decided to ask what was wrong.

 

"Mmh?" Stiles hummed. 

 

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked. He leaned forward in his chair so that he could focus everything he had on Stiles. He smelt sadness and anxiety coming from the boy. 

 

"Sure. I'm fine." Peter wolf whined when he heard the lie. 

 

"I can help, you know." Peter threw out there.

 

Stiles looked up at him and it was like he was just now seeing Peter for the first time. Stiles met Peter's intense gaze and gave him a real smile. One he hasn't seen in a couple of weeks.

 

"I'm glad you want to help, the old you would never had said anything. But honestly I'm ok. Nothing I can't handle." Stiles looked away at his hands that were wrapped around a coffee mug. 

 

"Stiles when you want to talk about what's bugging you I'm here." Peter leaned over and squeezed one of Stiles free hand. 

 

***

 

Stiles sighed as he walked into his bedroom. He fell face first down on his bed and didn't move from that spot till morning. When morning arrived Stiles had a hard time getting out of bed, which seemed to be happening more and more lately.

 

Stiles knew he was depressed and he probably should tell his doctor but he wanted to wallow in it a bit longer. He felt like it wasn't that bad yet. 

 

***

 

"Have I ever told you about when I was stuck in that coma?" Peter asked Stiles. They were driving down the highway, on their way to L.A. The short trip was to visit a magic shop and collect a couple of things. 

 

"No." Stiles said. He kept his eyes on the road but he kept his ear wide open so he could hear what Peter had to say.

 

"I was trapped in hell, with no way out. I knew my family had abandon me, that they left me for dead. I was driven mad by the fact I had no one, that I wouldn't ever feel the touch of pack again. That I wasn't good enough for them to stay. That I was useless." Peter said. 

 

Stiles was already feeling like Peter was describing his life. It felt like its been him and Peter for a while now. Scott to busy with Kira and school to notice him. And with Isaac back from France, all his free time has been taken. He was to busy for his "brother". 

 

"When I finally woke up, I went a little mad." He said. Stiles looked over and Peter had a weird look on his face, almost like he was guilty. 

 

"A little? You went on a killing spree." Stiles waved his hand at him. 

 

"Why yes it did, but that was all revenge killings. It was all I could think about while I was in that coma." Peter shrugged. 

 

The rest of the drive was a quite one.

 

***

"Stiles, I would think you would benefit if you saw this lady?" Peter handed him a card with a counselor name and number on it.

 

"I couldn't go." Stiles tried to hand the card back.

 

"She's in the know of our world so she would be the perfect one for you." Peter pushed the card back to Stiles.

 

***

 

"So how are you dealing with the fact that your friends are replacing you?" Mattie asked. 

 

"I feel lost. Who am I without them? Who am I without Scott?" Stiles sighed. 

 

"That's something you would have to figure out. Who is Stiles without his pack?" She asked. 

 

"That's the thing I don't know." 


	2. Part 2

In the coming months after Stiles started to visit with Mattie, he started to realize his worth.

 

He was stronger then he thought. He survived being forgotten. He survived loosing his brother. He could survive anything. 

 

He was loyal, to loyal. He would run into a fight just cause he was told it would help his friends. Now days he runs into battle because it protects the town not for his so called pack. 

 

He was smart. Always figuring out the next bad guy before the rest of the pack and he was angry when they didn't believe him. So as usual he was the one who would go out and get in trouble just so he would have proof. 

 

He was always coming up with the plans to take down the big bad once the pack realized who it was. 

 

He realized he was strong and independent. That he didn't need the pack but he would be there for them. 

 

One good thing that came out of Stiles realizing his self worth is that he got Peter. It was a rocky start but after the mistrust and the covering of feelings, they finally came to the conclusion that they were in love. 

 

"Stiles." Peter said. They were laying in his bed snuggling up to each other. 

 

"Mmh?" Stiles asked sleepily.

 

"How would you feel about leaving the pack?" Peter asked hesitantly. 

 

"It's like you read my mind." Stiles sat up and really looked at Peter. He's been thinking about it but never really voiced his thoughts to anyone but Mattie. 

 

"We could go to San Francisco, I have an apartment there." Peter said. 

 

"That sounds perfect." Stiles leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. 


End file.
